An unexpected companion
by Shadowhunter18
Summary: Her whole life Valeria wanted to go adventuring. When Gandalf asks for her help, she is torn between staying and going. She realises it is her destiny to go on this adventure. Valeria will find so much more on the journey to Erebor than she had hoped for.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first story. I'm sorry if I missed any grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy the story!**

An unexpected companion

Chapter 1

Would you walk through the woods, you would never expect that anybody was living there but hidden from plain sight there is a people that lives in the trees. They call themselves children of the elements. Nobody has ever really seen them, so they are believed to be myths.

There are four different kinds of those children: the fire bearers, the water bearers, the air bearers and the earth bearers.

Besides their healing powers and tears that can save you from death, they have special gifts, for example the fire bearers can conjure and control fire, the water bearers can conjure and control water and so on.

Would you see them, you would mistake them for short elves, for they are not taller then five feet but have a slender figure and small pointy ears with which they can hear far better than the elves.

Their houses are the trees. They just have to touch the tree with their hands and the tree will open. The children never had to fear anything because they are safely hidden and just like hobbits, they hated everything unexpected.

Now, I don't want to bore you with my explanations. I think you want to know which part I played in the reclaiming of Erebor, one of the biggest kingdoms in Middle-Earth.

I am one of the children of the elements, a fire bearer to be precise. My father is the chief of the city of fire, my home. Never had anything unexpected happened in my life until one day a mysterious illness killed most of us. My mother, my older brother and my little sister, all died because of this disease. My twin brother fell ill shortly after my little sister died and now only my father and I remained healthy. Everyday I had to fear that my twin wasn't going to wake up again and it pained me more and more to see him so weak. The only light I had in life was the training with the sword, bow and most importantly the daggers, my favorite weapons. It made me forget all my pain, sorrow, grief and anger for a few hours.

This, my friends, is where my journey began.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the bees were buzzing and every being seemed to enjoy the peace and quiet. Like everyday, since the illness took hold of my mother, I was training with my daggers. Every night I see their faces and every day I have to think of them and how they would probably alive, had I been better at healing. It was my fault, even if everybody tells me otherwise. They said nobody could have helped them.

The daggers are my favorite weapons because my father first trained me in using them before he gave me a sword or bow. When I was a child I liked to explore everything around me, so one day I wandered to far and my father found me on a field. He was worried that I had come across an orc or humans or elves after I didn't return for three hours. "You can't just run off when you can not even protect yourself. Therefore I'm going to train you tomorrow. The Valar help me with this child!", he said.

After a while Alran, one of my fathers guards and my best friend, came to the training grounds and told me that my father wanted to see me. "Lady Valeria, your father requests your presence on the main field." "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Val! We grew up together and you are my best friend, for Yavanna's sake!", I said lying my sword back where I got it from. "I think you have to remind me a few more times.", he answered with a smile. "Val you really should go. It might be intresting. I mean Gandalf is involved. " Alran and I walked to the main field in a comfortable silence.

"Father you wanted to see me?", I asked. My father turned to us and said "That would be all Alran. You can leave now." Alran took a last glance at me before he left. "Yes Valeria. Gandalf wanted to talk to both of us.",my father said. "Don't think I have forgetten that you didn't attend breakfast and that you were not present at your languages lessons this morning.", he added.

"Let's get down to business Gandalf. I don't believe you came here to watch us work out our family problems.", my father said. "Of course not.", Gandalf replied. "I am searching for someone to join in an adventure." I looked at him curiously. Ever since I was a child I wanted to have an adventure and this was probably the only chance I would get.

"I don't imagine anybody would want to leave their home, for what? A wizard who appears at their doorstep with ideas of some suicidal adventure?" My father sighed and stood up to pace back and forth. He only did that when he needed to think. "Gandalf we have been friends for more than two hundred years now. I know you very well and you always have these kinds of crazy adventures. So, because you are my friend I will let you explain. Why does my daughter has to be present?" "I can not give you all the details right now but I thought Valeria would be a good choice for this journey." While Gandalf said this he looked over at me. My eyes widened a little out of confusion and shock. Why did he think I was a good choice? I didn't even have full control over my powers, I didn't have a lot of experience in killing orcs and even if I wanted to my choices laid at home with my brother."No! Absolutly not! I do not allow you to take my daughter away. I lost my wife, my sons and my youngest now you want to take away the last family I have? Never am I going to let her go on this lunatic adventure of yours!" His pacing stopped and now he was trying to intimidate the wizard by shouting at him and stomping towards him.

It didn't have any effect on Gandalf, for he was so much taller than my father. I just stood there and watched the scene with interest and mild concern. I knew how my father could be when he felt insulted but never have I seen him this angry. Slowly an uneasy feeling creptup on me. It felt like I shouldn't have been there. Neither of the two really acknowledged me. "My dear Kiaran, you know I would never ask you to let her go if it wasn't absolutly necessary. This is something that has to be done. It will change the fate of Middle-Earth. If this quest fails I fear dark days would be ahead." Gandalf's look practically said _'You have to trust me on this.'_. After a long silence I was the one to break it. "Father please. If it is really as important as Gandalf says, I have to go. Maybe..." "No! No maybe's!",he shouted at me. "But..." "And no but's! You will stay here!", he shouted when I again started to reason with him. "Think of your brother and how he would feel if his sister would just go running off into the blue. You're not going to leave. End of discussion.", he added more calmly. I am taken back by his harsh words. _'That's enough!'_ , I thought and turned around to leave.

But before I could go, Gandalf stopped me and took my hand. "I am really sorry. About everything.", he told me and let a piece of paper slip into my hand. I just nodded and said a fast "Thank you." before I left the main field. I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I didn't realise that I was going to my brother's tree.

 _'Maybe it is good if I talk to Ailwin. He was always the wiser one.'_ , I thought and entered his tree. My brother was lying on his bed lime always. "Val, is that you?", his weak voice asked. "Yes, it's me. How are you feeling today?", I asked softly while I sat down on the edge of his bed and took his hand in mine. "Could be worse." is his simple reply. "Did you have another argument with father?", he asked. "Yes, something like it. How did you know?" "The only time you come here with this look on your face that is basically saying 'I don't know what to do' is when you were arguing with somebody and mostly you argue with father.", Ailwin simply stated."So... What did you do this time?" I stood up again and began to pace in the room. "You know me too well.",I sighed, "I didn't do anything... Ok, maybe I missed out my lessons but that's not it. Gandalf was here. He wanted me to join in this adventure of his. I wanted to but … You know how father is nowadays. He forbid me to go and now I'm angry and confused and don't know what to do. Father knows that it's my dream to explore all of Middle-Earth. Why can't he let me go than?" My voice kept getting more quiet as I near the end of my speech and I sat down on the edge of his bed again.

"Dear sister I have known you for a long time now. In my opinion, father is right. Nobody knows if you would make it. But I also know that you are greatly needed on this journey. Have you read the note yet?", he said pointing to the little note my fingers were playing with. I look at it then back at Ailwin. "No, I haven't . Why?" He just smiled and I was looking back at the piece of paper as I began to unfold the note.

 _Hobbiton, Bag End, 2 days_

"Do you remember when the Lady Galadriel visited us once?", he asked and coughed a little. I remained silent and gave him a curious look. "She showed mother the future. The morning she died I visited her. She told me that I will have to convince you to disobey father and go on this journey. It is the only way to pretend bad things from happening. Mother said, I will be the only one who could tell you.", he told me. Tears had began to form at the corner of my eyes at the mentioning of our mother. He too was in tears but I didn't think it was for the same reason I was sad. "Mother was right you know. You have to go, otherwise there is no future for us.", Ailwin added. I looked a little bit shocked from him to the note. _'He is right. You need to go.'_ , a little voice at the back of my head said.

"Wouldn't you be sad if I am not here when you... I mean ...", I just couldn't finish the sentence. It pained me too much to even think about what was most likely ahaed. "Go?", he finished my sentence and I just nod with tears now streaming down my face. With his thumb he wiped away my tears. "Don't think about me. I would be more sad if you let bad things happen. Go and save Middle-Earth. For me. Please.", he begged. His eyes held a sad look but we both knew he was right. "Ok. I'm going to go. For you.", I whispered, still keeping the eye contact. "That's the spirit dear sister. Go now. You only have two days and quiet a long journey ahead. It's nearly sundown, so you can leave in about two hours.", Ailwin urged me. "You're right. Thank you for everything. Please get better soon. I don't want to believe that that's the end. I need you.", I said and my eyes start to tear up anew. "I love you Valeria and I will miss you greatly. Promise me that you will not forget me.", he looked at me with a small smile on his lips. "I promise you. How could I forget you. My lovely twin brother who got me into so much mischief.",I chuckled a little. "I love you and miss you too." I kissed his forehead and took my leave but not before I turned around one last time and smiled at him.

I was already packing my things when I heard a knock on my tree door. "I'm sorry Valeria. I just don't want you to get hurt. I understand that you will ignore me and that you won't talk to me in a while but I want you to know that I love you and I am truly sorry about my words today." My father. I stood there frozen in place and stared at my open bag infront of me, listening at what my father had to say. Later I would probably feel guilty for just leaving without actually saying good bye to everyone but at this time I couldn't feel anything else but excitement. When I heard him leave I finished packing, left my tree and went to the stables. I saddled Flora,my pony, and took my leave from my father and my home.

The journey to Bag End was quiet pleasant but as time passed, I felt more and more guilty, sad and lost. _'I am so stupid. Why didn't I say goodbye to my father. He will be worried sick. Great, just because of this stupid wizard I am on my own now, without the advice of my brother and the help of my father.'_ , I thought.

On the second day of my journey, I arrived at Hobbiton in the evening. The sun had already began to set. I made my way to the nearest inn, toget a place where Flora and I could stay over the night. "Good evening Miss. Can I help you?", a small hobbit girl asked me from behind the bar. "Yes, I need a place for my pony and I to stay for the night." "Of course Miss. Your pony can stay in the stables just around the corner and you can have a room. Would you like some breakfast in the morning?" "Thank you that would be lovely.", I said, returning the smile she gave me.

After she gave me the keys to my room, I took Flora to the stables. "Be nice Flora. Don't bite anybody. I'll be back soon."

You couldn't miss Bag End to be honest, for laughter and musicrang from the hobbit hole. It sounded like quiet a merry gathering. Imade my way through the gate and walked towards the door. I knocked and when the green door opened, a hobbit my height stood infront of me. "Good evening. I am Valeria daughter of Kiaran. Gandalf told me to meet him here." "Yes, do come in. What difference does one more girl make?" Gandalf must have heard us because after I entered he stood infront of me. He looked happy to see me. "My dear Valeria, I am pleased to see you have found your way here. I would like to introduce to you Bilbo Baggins, our host for tonight.", he said looking from me to the hobbit next to me. Suddenly a small dwarf nearly ran into us on his my to where I supposed the dining room was.

 _'Wait. Dwarves? My travelling companions are dwarves?'_ , I thought a little shocked and speechless as I looked up at Gandalf, questioning what I have gotten myself into.

 **So this was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Firstly, I want to thank everybody for reviewing and for giving this story a chance. I really appreciate it. I'm going to try to update this story every week. Here is chapter 2 . Enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything except for my OC's.**

Chapter 2

"Come on my dear. I'm sure you are hungry.", Gandalf said, noticing my state of shock. All I did is nod. I follow Gandalf into the dining room. When we rounded the corner, nobody really acknowledged me until someone behind me spoke up. "Gandalf, who is the lass? Surley we don't take children with us." The dwarf spoke with a thick accent. That was it. I snapped out of my trance and turned around just to come face to face with a grumpy looking dwarf who was about a head taller than I was.

"Who do you think you are?", I snapped. I think it's sure to say he wasn't really happy about my comment. _'A child? I'm not a child!'_ "You don't want to argue with me girlie.", he said dismissively. At that my hand was around one of my daggers. Everybody around us was quiet. Everybody wanted to see what our next moves were. "I am no more a child than any of you, grandpa."

The grumpy dwarf looked as if he would like to stab me. All of the dwarves around looked at me as if I was nuts for calling him 'grandpa'. It actually was rather funny for me. I knew he wouldn't hit me but everybody around us didn't seem as sure as I was.

After a staring competition that felt like eternity 'Grandpa' simply pushed me out of the way and made his way over to his seat. "Go home girlie. Surely you have a husband and kids to take care of."

I don't know what came over me in that moment but without really realising it, I took my dagger and threw it. Right when his hand wanted to grab the spoon my dagger landed threateningly close to his hand and was stuck in the beautiful table.

All eyes were on my now, not on grandpa but on me. I walked over pulled the dagger out of the table, my eyes never leaving the grumpy dwarf. "Never speak of something you don't understand 'Grandpa'. You surely don't want to argue with me." My voice was too calm but my eyes were blazing with anger.

I turned around and left the room and out of the front door, not once glancing back to the dwarves but I still could feel their eyes burning on my back.

I sat down on the bench in the little garden. _'Arrogant dwarf! I'm going to show him who the girlie is! Don't sleep too tight Grandpa.'_ Not soon after two dwarves whose names I still didn't know, followed me and sat down on either side of me.

"What do you think Fi, she doesn't look like a warrior but even Dwalin is a little intimidated by her.", the one dwarf with black hair said, looking at the other one with orange-red hair that reminded me of my father's. "Maybe she is half dwarf and half elf? Her hair doesn't look elvish but her pointy ears certainly do. Maybe she is a warrior in another kingdom we don't know of and that's why Gandalf wants her to tag along.", the other one replied.

They were not completely wrong. A lot of the dwarves had brown hair and with my green eyes which looked like I was an ordinary person, I fit in. When I was little I always wanted to have yellow-orange eyes like my brothers. When Quinnie, my little sister, was born I didn't feel that out of place anymore because she also had our mothers green eyes.

"What do you two want?", I snapped at them. Why did they have to annoy me? "We thought we would introduce us to you and then you could come back inside with us and eat a little.", the black haired one said. "We already finished but we saved you some.", the other told me.

"That was really thoughtful of you.", I said surprised, actually moved that they would do something like that for someone they didn't even know and who had insulted their friend. "You looked a little upset and nobody ever stood up to Dwalin like you did. Nobody except for our mother but everybody is a little afraid of her.", 'Fi' said. I chuckled. They weren't so bad after all. They reminded me of Ailwin and me when we were younger.

"So... Are you going to come back inside?" I looked from 'Fi' to his friend. "Ok, but you forgot something." They shared a rather confused look. And this time it was the dark haired one that spoke up. "What did we miss?" "You wanted to introduce yourselves to me." I could barely contain a chuckle. "Then we will do this right now."They stood up. "Fili" "and Kili" "at your service." they finished together. "Valeria, at yours." I just couldn't help but smile over those two.

Back inside the grumpy dwarf, whose name was Dwalin, leaned against the door frame of the dining room with a mug of ale in his hands. Gandalf stood in the middle of the floor with Bilbo when the small dwarf who nearly ran into me came up to them. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" He seemed to be the youngest one in the company.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me.", Fili said and threw it to Kili who tossed it to a dwarf with an axe in his head. He caught it without even looking behind him and started cleaning the plates in the sink.

Bilbo looked as if he was losing it every second. He was not happy at all. "Excuse me, that is my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over a hundred years old!", he shouted across the room. In that moment, Kili gave me the plate with food that they had saved for me. I feared what was coming and stepped out of their way and placed my plate on a nearby shelf.

The dwarves only ignored Bilbos shouts and started to sing:

" _Blunt the knives, bend the forks."_ Kili began to sing. I wasn't at all surprised when he was the first one, for he seemed like trouble.

" _Smash the bottles and burn the corks."_ Fili too started to sing. I thought he was the reponsible one. You can never know enough about a person, right? Soon the other dwarves fell into tune with the two troublemakers.

" _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door._

 _Dumb the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound 'em up with a thumping pole_

 _When you're finished if they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll!"_

I was glad that I had moved out of the way because soon every dish flew through the air and though it was rather funny, I had to admit that doing it normally would have sufficed the same. Our host looked as if he would have a heart attack at any second.

" _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

They finished, standing around the dishes which didn't even have a scratch, much to my astonishment. They were laughing while the hobbit looked like he would kill everyone of those dwarves. Even I had to smirk, it was really comical and I couldn't help but wander if dwarves ever really grew up.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. "He is here." Gandalf said in a serious and low voice that gave me the goosebumps. Not that I would ever truly admit it. The smiles everyone had on their faces just seconds ago, vanished and everything was quiet.

 **I'm sorry it's such a short chapter but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't own anything, except my OC. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Bilbo went to the door and opened. Who came in, was a rather tall dwarf. I didn't know who it was but even I could tell that he was important. „Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice.", said the dwarf. „I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door."

The new dwarf looked rather serious and just as grumpy as Dwalin. _Maybe they're brothers?_ They certainly had similarities.

„Mark?! There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!", the little hobbit spoke up. This must be one hell of a night for him. He didn't seem to know that there were coming visitors, and so many at once.

„There is a mark. I put it there myself.", Gandalf said to Bilbo. There definitly was a mark. I saw it myself but the hobbit didn't seem to know. _Why does Gandalf has to surprise everybody? Aren't there more important matter for him than to shock innocent people?_

„Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield.", Gandalf explained. So that was his name. I think I heard about somebody with this name. But this is imposible because that would mean our destination is probably Erebor and we would have to fight against a dragon. Completly absurd!

Thorin looked the hobbit up and down. He looked like he had expected better. „So, this is the hobbit.", he said in an almost amused manner. He started circling Bilbo and asked „Tell me Mr. Baggins. Have you done much fighting?" Wasn't it obvious that he hadn't? Bilbo looked slightly confused about that question. „Pardon me?"

„Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" „Well, I do have some at conkers, if you must know... but I fail to see why that's relevant." By now everybody looked amused about our host, even grumpy dwarf 1 and 2 smiled but I failed to see what was so amusing. I didn't think it's funny to embarrase somebody in front of so many people. _It's our host._ _What does he think he's doing?_

„Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar!", Thorin said, making everybody laugh at the small hobbit.

Now it was my turn to speak up. „What do you think you are doing? He is our host! Show some wasn't even prepared for so many visitors but he let all of us stay nonetheless."

Bilbo looked grateful that I defended him infront of this dwarf. Gandalf looked surprised and the dwarf infront of me looked slightly angry. Thorin turned around to Gandalf „Who is that, Gandalf? I'm not going to take a girl on this adventure."

„She is no little girl, I assure you. Let me introduce: Valeria daughter of Kiaran." „Nonetheless. You didn't tell me that you planed on bringing a woman with us. Can she even fight?", Thorin said. „Of course I can fight.", I said in a 'isn't that obvious' manner. „And I'm standing right next to you. Talk to me and don't just assume things that aren't true. And if you don't believe me, ask your friends." My voice was sweet but, from before, everybody knew that I was rather angry with the stubborn dwarf."

„Don't fool me woman. You too look nothing like a warrior. Just stay here with the hobbit." What an idiot... „Oh don't give me that! Just because I'm a woman I can't fight? I fought better than my brothers before I could walk, you arrogant, stubborn dwarf!" Ok maybe this was a bit of an exaggeration, but it certainly hit it's mark. „I don't trust you girl. Where did you say you came from?"

„This is none of your concerns. Gandalf said you are going on an adventure and that you need help. That's why I'm here." „Than you can leave again. We don't need your help. Gandalf misinformed you." Even though he was slightly taller than me, I wasn't really intimidated by him. We held eachothers gaze and tried to stare the other one down but neither of us thought about giving in.

Gandalf nervously coughed „Thorin, she is one of the best warriors of her clan. Trust me when I say she can handle herself. And she will come with us whether you like it or not." Thorin broke our staring competition and turned the glare to Gandalf.

„I am the leader of this company. Don't you think it is my choice to decide who's coming and who's not?" „In this case no! Your decision would we unwise. If she is not coming than I'm not going either."

Wow... That really surprised me. I know I couldn't return home. I would be a goner... All the anger I had towards the dwarf were replaced with something like amusement and self-confidence as I saw him battle with himself. He wouldn't be that stupid to leave Gandalf behind and I was almost 100% sure that he wouldn't argue again.

„We'll talk about this later, Gandalf. This is not over but for now let's eat and talk." Thorin didn't look pleased at all and like he said he wouldn't let the matter fall.

Now everybody was sitting around the dinner table. I was sitting in between Fili and Kili with my plate, which I had taken from the shelf, and stared at my food. I had lost my appetite.

Balin was the first one to speak „What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" „Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin aswered. I looked up from my food and listened attentively. „What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?", Dwalin asked curiously.

For a moment Thorin stopped in his actions before taking a deep breath and answering „They will not come." His voice was low and full of disappointment. Through the dwarves ran a disappointed and annoyed mutter. „They say this quest is ours and ours alone.", Thorin proceeded.

„You're going on a quest?", Bilbo asked as he stepped forward and looked back and forth between Gandalf and Thorin. „Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light.", Gandalf said and Bilbo hurried off into the next room just to return with a small candle which he placed infront of the map Gandalf had taken out of his pocket.

„Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, there lies a single solitary peak.", Gandlaf began to explain. „The Lonely Mountain", Bilbo read and now even I couldn't contain my curiousity. I leaned further in to catch a glimse of the map.

„Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time.", said one of the larger dwarves with a likewise large orange beard who I didn't know the name of. „Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold.", said the one that was possibly Oin. I couldn't believe that they are really believing in some portents and prophesies. Weren't those just tales we tell little children to make them believe we all have a destiny and that everything will be alright? Although, they just sung as they made the dishes... children...

„When the birds of Yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.", Oin proceeded. Honestly, I don't believe in any of those things but the way the old dwarf said this gave me the goosebumps. Now the little hobbit asked out of curiosity „Uhh... What beast?" „Smaug", I muttered under my breath. That earned me three pairs of eyes that were looking at me like I had justsaid something only an insider could know.

This time it was the dwarfs turn who had a funny hat. „That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible... chiefest and greatest calamity of our age.", he told him calmly. Bilbo began to act really nervous and it didn't help that the funny dwarf went on with his describtion of the dragon. „Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of metals." „Yes, I know what the dragon is.", the hobbit snapped at him. Actually, I could understand him very well. If you're afraid of something it doesn't help that someone is going on about it.

„I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!", a young dwarf from the other side of the table made me smile. I should give them more credit for their courage to fight against a dragon. „The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us but we numbre just thirteen and not thirteen of the best... nor the brightest.", another dwarf with white hair said.

„We may be few in numbre but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!", Fili exclaimed. He slammed his hand on the table, making me jumb a little. He looked at me apologetic but I just smiled at him. As to prove his brothers point Kili added „And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."Though I didn't know Gandalf that well, even I could tell that he probably didn't even see one in his time and even if he did, he hadn't killed any.

He just proved my point for he began to cough nervously and stuttered when the others questioned him about it. When it got really loud Thorin stood up from his chair „Shazaar!", he bellowed over the whole table. Everybody got quite.

„If we have read these signs, do you not think others would have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

The dwarves cheered. „Du bekâr! Du bekâr!" From my lessons I knew that 'Du bekâr!' meant 'take arms'. I had to laugh. It seemed so easy for Thorin to make his company enthusiastic and cheer. I knew he would be a great leader, no, he is already a great leader. Right then I saw him in a different light. He wasn't the arrogant, stubborn git, I had met earlier. He was a leader full of hope and enthusiasm.

„You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.", the white haired dwarf said and the cheers stopped. „That ,my dear Balin, is not entirely true."Gandalf suddenly had a key in his hands. „How came you by this?", Thorin inquired. His voice was not more than a whisper.

„It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For savekeeping.", Gandalf explained. „It is yours now" He gave Thorin the key who held it in his hand like a precious treasure. „If there is a key, than there must be a door.", Kili said. I had to roll my eyes. Could it be any more obvious? A key = a door... Why did he has to say it out loud?

Gandalf pointed at the runes I could barely see from my seat „These runes speak of another passage to the lower Halls." Kili placed a hand on my shoulder. „There is another way in." and again I had to roll my eyes. No need to repeat everything.

„Well, if we can find it but dwarf doors are invisible when closed.", Gandalf explained. My teacher once said something along those lines once. I think we spoke about the prophecy about how the King under the Mountain will return. I've never thought that I see this prophecy done myself.

„The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can.", Gandalf said, giving Thorin a pointing look.

„The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." Gandalf looked at Bilbo who was standing behind them. Bilbo's head piped up and shot towards Gandalf. The hobbit didn't think he had it in him to complete the task but I could feel that there was something very special about him.

„But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done." „That's why we need a burglar.", the small dwarf added to Gandalfs words. „And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine.", Bilbo said. Of course at some point the dwarves had to mistake his comments „And are you?", Oin asked. „Am I what?" „He said he's an expert! Hey!", Oin exclaimed happily but Bilbo tried to defend himself. „Me? No, no, no, I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen anything in my life." I had to agree. He was a hobbit after all. They didn't steal. They just lived happily and peacefully and never had any adventures. Very much like my own people. But there is an exception to every rule.

„Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material.", Balin pointed out. Bilbo seemed to be grateful for that and agreed silently with Balin. „Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.", Dwalin said. Lucky me that I could fend for myself.

By now, Gandalf seemed rather annoyed about those comments. „Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a Burglar, then a burglar he is!", with that Gandalf stood up. Everybody fell silent immediately and surprise was written all over everyones face. The lights around us seemed to get a little darker. Even I had to admit that this was rather scary for someone like him. The atmosphere seemed to get lighter as Gandalf finished his speech.

„Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unseen by most, if they choose.", he explained. It made sense but I feared Bilbo would end up as dragon food. He didn't seem to have a lot of confidence in himself.

„And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." He turned to Thorin. „You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There is a lot more to him than the appearence suggests and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself."

The wizard planned something. I didn't know what but there was this mischievous look in his eyes. „You must trust me on this." He gave Thorin a pointed look. The same he gave me when he talked me into coming. Thorin sighed „Very well. We'll do it your way." He didn't even acknowledge Bilbo's protests. So it was decided. He wouldn't put up much of a fight when it came down to the hobbit who couldn't even fight but he's so unsure about accepting me help? Not that I really wanted to help him by now but I knew I couldn't go home that easily and I wouldn't let that stubborn dwarf win.

„Balin, give him the contract.", Thorin said and Balin took several sheats of paper out of his bag. „It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements and so forth.", Balin told him and Bilbo took a look into the contract. „Funeral arrangements?",he asked. What did he think was going to happen if anything actually happened to him?

Thorin whispered something in Gandalfs ear but I couldn't hear what it was. Probably just some comment about the hobbits reaction to the funeral arrangements.

„Terms: Cash on delivery up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit...Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by... or sustained as a consequence thereof, including but not limited to laceration...evisceration...", Bilbo started to read the contract. He mumbled some points but at the injuries that could happen on this journey he paused. „Incineration?" He obviously couldn't believe it but I knew that there is quite a chance to get burns. I mean, we're going to fight against a living dragon.

„Oh aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.", the dwarf with the funny hat said. „Shouldn't he stop talking? Bilbo doesn't look that good.", I asked Fili but he and his brother just shrugged their shoulders. „Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." „Are you alright Bilbo?", I started to stand up as I realised he would likely faint at any moment.

„Nope", with that he fainted. _I knew it. Why didn't I stop the dwarf?_ „Oh very helpful Bofur.", Gandalf commented. _Very helpful indeed._

 **Thank you for reading and following this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And as always: Please review!**


End file.
